Taj Mahal
February 26, 1967 Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA March 1-3, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Blues Project & Genesis) May 17-18, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Grateful Dead & Steve Miller Band) May 31-June 2, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Dave Van Ronk, Family Tree, AB Skhy Blues Band, Creedence Clearwater Revival) July 28, 1968 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival) August 30-31, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA (supporting The United States of America) September 6-7, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting John Mayall & Junior Wells) September 22, 1968 Del Mar Fairgrounds, Del Mar, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Ace Of Cups, Buddy Miles Express (Formerly The Electric Flag), Grateful Dead, Sons Of Champlin, Mother Earth, Curly Cooke's Hurdy-Gurdy Band, The Youngbloods, Phoenix) November 1-3, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Byrds) November 5-10, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA December 11, 1968 Intertel Television Studios, Wembley, ENG (Rolling Stones Rock 'N' Roll Circus) January 17-18, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Velvet Underground) July 11-13, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Santana, with Flamin' Groovies) August 16-17, 1969 Family Dog on the Great Highway, San Francisco, CA (supported by Devil's Kitchen) September 18-21, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Buddy Guy & Spooky Tooth) October 4, 1969 Lake Amador, Amador County, CA (Gold Rush Festival) November 6-8, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Blodwyn Pig) December 5, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (supporting CSNY) February 5-8, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grateful Dead) April 10-11, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (supporting Johnny Winter) May 3, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Camden Rock Festival 1970, supported by Keef Hartley Big Band, Renaissance, Spring, Ginger Johnson's African Drummers & It's A Beautuful Day) January 15-16, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Hot Tuna) January 21-24, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Spencer Davis, with Little Feat) February 11-13, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Roberta Flack, Leon Thomas(11th) & supporting The Chambers Brothers, with Spencer Davis on 12th & 13th) February 21, 1971 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (2 Shows 6.00 & 9.00) May 20-23, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Leon Russell, with (20th) J.F. Murphy and Salt & (21st-23rd) Donny Hathaway) August 28, 1971 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH (supporting ELP & Edgar Winter's White Trash) October 21, 1971 Music Hall, Houston, TX (supported by Navasota) October 22, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Lightnin' Hopkins) November 12, 1971 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting Fleetwood Mac, with Jo Jo Gunne & Country) November 13, 1971 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Fleetwood Mac, with Jo Jo Gunne & Country) December 8, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting The Band) February 11-12, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver, with Commander Cody) March 8, 1972 Hollinger Field House, Westchester State College, Westchester, PA (supporting Mahavishnu Orchestra) March 9, 1972 Paramount Theatre, Springfield, MA]] (supported by Billy Joel & Clean Living) March 13-14, 1972 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Billy Joel) May 17, 1972 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supporting Canned Heat) August 12, 1972 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA (supported by Linda Ronstadt) May 24, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Benefit for Mance Lipscomb) July 29, 1973 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (2 shows 6.30 & 10.00 Supporting Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 13, 1974 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (Super Blues Jam, with Richie Havens, Muddy Waters, John Hammond, Albert Collins, Jimmy Witherspoon & Mighty Joe Young) October 30, 1974 Players Tavern, Westport Country Playhouse, Westport, CT July 5, 1975 Stepping Stone Ranch, Escoheag, RI (New England Blues Festival, with Muddy Waters, Paul Butterfield, Tracy Nelson, Mother Earth, John Lee Hooker, Freddie King, Babe Pino Band, James Montgomery Band, Koko Taylor & Her Blues Machine & Luther Johnson) October 17, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supporting Jimmy Cliff) April 4, 1976 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (supported by David Sancious) November 21, 1976 Wright State University Physical Education Building, Dayton, OH November 4, 1977 Oriental Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Steve Goodman) December 14, 1977 La Pena Cultural Center, Berkeley, CA Benefit for Commonarts) July 21, 1978 Opry House, Austin, TX December 6, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Townes Van Zandt) December 15, 1981 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (5th Annual Benefit, Multi-Cultural Festival of Dance & Music) April 10, 1993 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA (supporting Hot Tuna) November 6, 2004 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA (Benefit for the Native American Health Center) Taj Mahal - 1969-01-10 - Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA Taj Mahal - 1970-00-00 - Fillmore & Winterland, San Francisco, CA Taj Mahal - 1970-00-00 - Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA Taj Mahal - 1970-02-13 - Ludlow's Garage, Cincinnatti, OH Taj Mahal - 1971-00-00 - KSAN Studio, San Francisco, CA Taj Mahal - 1971-03-00 - KSAN Studio, San Francisco, CA Taj Mahal - 1971-05-23 - Fillmore East, New York City, NY Taj Mahal - 1972-03-14 - Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA Taj Mahal - 1972-11-06 - Jabberwocky, Syracuse, NY Taj Mahal - 1974-10-00 - Bottom Line, New York City, NY Taj Mahal - 1974-10-15 - Ultrasonic Studios, Hempstead, NY Taj Mahal - 1978-02-25 - Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA Taj Mahal - 1978-04-16 - Underground Studios, Gainesville, FL Taj Mahal - 1979-04-05 - Palalido, Milano, ITY Taj Mahal - 1980-11-11 - Teatro Ciak, Milan, ITY Taj Mahal - 1982-11-10 - Stockholm, SWE Taj Mahal - 1983-04-09 - The Natch'l Riddim, Concord, NH Taj Mahal - 1985-02-21 - Cotati Cabaret, Cotati, CA Taj Mahal - 1986-08-09 - World Theatre, St. Paul, MN Taj Mahal - 1987-06-21 - Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) Taj Mahal - 1988-11-30 - Rolls Touring Company, Troy, NY Taj Mahal - 1989-02-04 - Palace Theater, New Haven, CT Taj Mahal - 1989-08-21 - Red Rocks Ampitheatre, Morrison, CO Taj Mahal - 1991-07-06 - Brown Square Park, Rochester, NY Taj Mahal - 1991-09-23 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED Taj Mahal - 1992-02-06 - Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO Taj Mahal - 1993-09-20 - Loft, Munich, GER Taj Mahal - 1993-11-09 - Warner Theatre, Washington, DC Taj Mahal - 1996-06-22 - Star Lake Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA Taj Mahal - 1996-07-01 - Summerfest Grounds, Milwaukee, WI Taj Mahal - 1996-11-01 - Schauburg, Bremen, GER Taj Mahal - 1997-07-20 - Gurten, Bern, SUI Taj Mahal - 1998-08-20 - Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Taj Mahal - 1999-07-18 - Breitenbach, GER (Burg Herzberg Festival) Taj Mahal - 2000-08-05 - Folkfesten, Namforsen, SWE Taj Mahal - 2000-10-06 - Muffathalle, Munich, GER Taj Mahal - 2000-11-11 - Festsaal Messe, Basel, SUI Taj Mahal - 2000-12-14 - Fantasy Studio's, Berkeley, CA Taj Mahal - 2001-09-16 - Telluride, CO (Blues & Brews Festival) Taj Mahal - 2001-11-09 - Roxy Theatre, Atlanta, GA Taj Mahal - 2002-01-10 - The Ark, Ann Arbor, MI Taj Mahal - 2002-01-11 - The Ark, Ann Arbor, MI Taj Mahal - 2002-07-13 - Estival Jazz, Lugano, SUI Taj Mahal - 2003-06-25 - Botanic Gardens, Denver, CO Taj Mahal - 2003-07-03 - Portland, OR (Waterfront Blues Festival) Taj Mahal - 2006-09-21 - Humboldt State University, Arcata, CA Taj Mahal - 2008-04-20 - Santa Monica Pier, Santa Monica, CA Taj Mahal - 2008-07-06 - Sherwood Court, Rothbury, MI Taj Mahal - 2008-08-02 - Seaside Park, Bridgport, CT Taj Mahal - 2010-05-05 - The Egg, Albany, NY Taj Mahal - 2010-10-22 - UCLA Royce Hall, Westwood, CA Taj Mahal - 2011-02-19 - Klein Memorial Auditorium, Bridgeport, CT Taj Mahal - 2011-02-25 - Columbus Circle, New York, NY Taj Mahal - 2011-07-22 - Seaside Park, Bridgeport, CT Taj Mahal - 2011-09-14 - Park Theatre, Cranston, RI Taj Mahal - 2011-10-13 - Hawaiian Brians, Honolulu, HI Taj Mahal - 2011-11-16 - Handelsbeurs, Gent, BEL Taj Mahal - 2012-05-18 - Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO Taj Mahal - 2013-01-30 - Brock University, St. Catharines, Canada Taj Mahal - 2013-02-23 - State Theater, Falls Church, VA Taj Mahal - 2014-03-01 - Magic Bag, Ferndale, MI Taj Mahal - 2014-06-20 - Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY Taj Mahal - 2014-07-02 - Cognac, FRA (Blues Passions Festival) Taj Mahal - 2014-07-12 - Benta, Hondarribia, SPA Taj Mahal - 2014-07-13 - Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG Taj Mahal - 2014-08-30 - Theatre DeVille, Vacaville, CA Taj Mahal - 2014-09-04 - Arrington, VA (Lockn Festival)